


The Betrayal Basement

by DraceDomino



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Other, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: They can't forgive Chelsea for the crime of siding with the Brotherhood, but they CAN punish her. Locked in a basement Chelsea is abandoned by her new allies and abused by the old, made to be a worthless fuckslave by Piper, Curie, and Cait. Maybe if she sucks enough cock she'll make up for the damage she's done.





	The Betrayal Basement

The Betrayal Basement  
-By Drace Domino

“You betrayed us, Blue...and for that, you gotta pay.”

“Ya acted like a fuckin’ arse, so time ya get what ya deserve.”

“I am dreadfully sorry, but...you ‘ave simply hurt too many people! It cannot be forgiven!”

Piper, Cait, and Curie had expressed their disappointment in her in different ways, but they had all come to the group decision that their former friend’s actions couldn’t be forgiven. The woman once known as the Sole Survivor, once known as Chelsea, once known Senior Paladin Conroy...she didn’t have a name anymore. At least not one that she could remember after so many months trapped in the dark. She didn’t even know exactly why she was being punished anymore, but the women that came to visit her on a daily basis certainly did.

Chelsea had turned her back on the people of the Commonwealth. She had sided with the Brotherhood of Steel and had helped them achieve their grandest plans, handing control of the region over to them. Now knights and paladins patrolled the entire damned place at all hours of the day, fighting a constant war against the people below. The Brotherhood never truly had the best interest of the people in mind; all they cared about was power and control...and thanks to Chelsea, they had earned both in spades. How could her former friends ever forgive her for that?

It had been easy to lure her into a false sense of security. Easier still to knock her out once her helmet was off, and drag her into a bunker where even the Brotherhood wouldn’t find them. The Commonwealth had plenty of places so dark and mysterious that the soldiers wouldn’t care to visit, and it was deep underground where Chelsea’s former friends had taken her. She hadn’t seen the light for months unless it was from one their lanterns, and she hadn’t worn clothes no matter how cold her basement got in the chill of the Boston winter.

And nearly every day, her former friends visited her to enjoy the only thing she was good for anymore: fucking.

“Ohh, she is quite hungry today, no?” Curie practically giggled as she looked down to the floor, watching as the inches of her synthetic cock disappeared into Chelsea’s mouth. Her highly advanced body ensured that she could feel everything just like a human could, that pleasure could tickle her sensors in a fashion all too similar to those born organic. The body she inhabited, that slender little thing with short hair and small breasts, had come complete with a throbbing cock nestled between her legs. It was a frequent occurrence in the Commonwealth; so frequent that both Piper and Cait sported similar members that they had also left exposed. While the three of them stood in a circle around the naked Chelsea, they took turns enjoying her mouth.

“Yeah, Blue was a real good cocksucker back in the day.” Piper mused with a bit of regret in her voice; or at the very least nostalgia. “Still is, but...not the same.” Despite that, her own prick was already well-wet from Chelsea’s mindless sucking. The pretty blonde on her knees had retained her good lucks and her lovely physique; kept in shape through a vigorous routing that she received on a daily basis. As it turned out, military rations and constant gangbangs were the key to fantastic health. Chelsea was happily sucking down Curie’s member while her hands both worked at Cait’s and Piper’s, stroking them back and forth and keeping them hard. Her naked breasts swung back and forth as she worked, and she barely even acknowledged it when the women spoke, as if the ability to even tell she was the topic of conversation had since been lost on her.

“Yeah, well, bitch made her own bed, now she’s gotta piss in it.” Cait grunted, and snapped her fingers suddenly. As soon as she did Chelsea leaned back and held her tongue out, obediently waiting until Cait quickly and crudely spit into her mouth. A programmed response; a snap of the fingers meant it was time to swallow the redhead’s spit. Once she did Chelsea went right back to sucking on Curie’s prick, slurping back and forth like the programmed pet she was. “She’s lucky we didn’t kill her like Hancock wanted. We’re gonna be fightin’ those Brotherhood tits for years ‘cause of her.”

“Please, my friends, let us not talk about such depressing matters!” Curie gave a soft fret, bracing a hand on Cait’s shoulder. “This time with our former friends is to be a time of relaxation and relie-oh! Oh my! I do believe I am cumming now!” Adorable even in the depths of a post-apocalyptic rape pit, Curie held a hand before her mouth and gave a little gasp. As she looked down to where Chelsea was working it as clear that the blonde had figured out as much, and she was pumping her head back and forth just as she had been taught. When one of her owners started to cum it was her responsibility to drink it down; to chug every last drop unless it was deposited into her ass and pussy. Some days it was all she was allowed to eat; though those days were only when she was being punished.

When Curie came, Chelsea drank it all down like a good little pet and with a satisfied smile on her face. Her throat bulged again and again as she kept swallowing down the loads, her eyes closed contently while she let it all pour down into her belly. She had been taught to love the taste of her owners’ cum, to crave it beyond all measure, and never once did she fail to appreciate it. When Curie had finished cumming Chelsea allowed her owner’s cock to flop from her lips, and as she kissed softly at that twitching synthetic shaft her eyes danced forward, tracing Curie’s own and awaiting her next instructions. She didn’t have to wait long, as Piper finally chimed up. The reported adjusted the brim of her news cap and shuffled her jacket across her shoulders, grunting as she stood there with her cock well-gripped by her former friend. They were pressed for time, and she was the only one of the three responsible enough to keep them on schedule.

“We’ve got to meet with the others in an hour.” Piper murmured, and glared down at their depraved little fuckpet. “Let’s keep things moving. Think I’ll have her ass first...been thinking about the day she fucked us over a lot lately, and it gets me so...so fucking mad…” Her fists tensed, and she drew in a deep, sharp breath. “...fucking...I fucking trusted you, Blue, I…” Comfort came for her in the unlikely source of Cait, who simply stood near Piper, draped an arm around her friend’s waist, and gave her a half-hug. They both stood there side by side with their cocks in the hands of their friend turned fuckslave, and while Piper tensed in rage Cait offered her a soothing voice in her thick accent.

“We all did, don’t be beatin’ yourself up anymore.” She murmured, and gave the reported a tiny bump with her hip. “I mean...that’s why we did this to her, y’know. So we could beat her up over it.”

Piper; once so sweet and hopeful that she could see the good in a woman displaced from her own time, gave a slow nod with cruelty shining in her eyes.

“...yeah.” She murmured, and tightened her fists even further. “C’mon girls, let’s make the bitch pay.”

Chelsea paid every day...and her debt would never be wiped away.

\--

“Tight as ever. Guess she’s still good for wrapping around our cocks.” Piper chuckled as she eased her prick into Chelsea’s ass, letting every last inch be engulfed by the other woman’s pucker. The reporter was sitting back on the floor as Chelsea was eased onto her cock, and Cait had positioned herself to kneel before them both. She lifted up Chelsea’s legs as her thick Irish meat slapped forward against Chelsea’s cunt, and with a swift tug she began to line herself up with the broken pet’s pussy. Chelsea; little more than a joyful mass of fucked senses by that point in her life, merely drooled joyfully as she felt her holes filled once more. It was the only time she was happy in her life; the only time that she felt complete. If her mistresses weren’t there to fuck her like a good pet, she was simply half a person...if even that.

“Oh, so selfish of you both!” Curie pouted from the sidelines, watching as the other two women were already steadily fucking into Chelsea’s holes. They were rutting deep into her pussy and ass, so hard and so fast that the blonde was kept bouncing in between them. “The only thing left is her mouth, and I have already cummed there once!”

“Oh, quit yer cryin’, will ya?” Cait just laughed, and slowed down in her thrusts enough to gaze over towards Curie. She waved the little synth over closer, and rolled her eyes as she stretched back. “If you can squeeze in nice and tight we can stuff her cunt together. Really see what the bitch can handle.”

Curie giggled at the prospect, and her slender, tiny body trotted forward to take part in the fun. It was an odd position to be sure, one that involved Curie neatly sitting in Cait’s lap in such a way that her sack draped on top of the other woman’s shaft, and their cocks lined up right on top of one another. To help keep the balance Cait wrapped her arms around Curie’s waist while the synth took over spreading Chelsea’s legs. Soon, both of their tips were pressed against their pet’s pussy, all while Piper yet filled her ass.

“Are you two done gettin’ ready?” Piper whined, and pulled at Chelsea’s hair for no other reason than to cause her a bit of moan-worthy pain. “I’d like to fuck her and get back on the road anytime now!”

With that both Curie and Caith pushed forward, and Chelsea’s hole was claimed once more. This time she was stretched around both of their cocks at the same time, and the weight of it was enough to make even the well fucked pet howl in desperation. Her toes curled and her hands hung limp at her sides as she was fucked in such a fashion, and the double stretching of her pussy was enhanced even further by the one in her ass. It was powerful and violating, enough to make her entire body enter shocks of surprise and ache and pleasure, and yet she knew it was exactly what she deserved. Chelsea’s former friends soon found a rhythm together, working well as a team in order to fuck their shared bitch. They had always worked well as a team; it wasn’t until Chelsea herself had ruined it all that it was ever put into question. Now the blonde Brotherhood member received yet another day of punishment for her crime, fucked hard and deep and with no consideration than the women would give a piece of meat.

Flesh slapped against flesh as they stretched Chelsea’s holes, with Cait and Curie working in perfect tandem. When they pushed forward Chelsea’s pussy had no recourse but to accommodate them as best as she could manage, and it drilled her down deep onto Piper’s cock within her ass. Every instant she was filled with one dick or another, used to the pleasure of the women she had betrayed. If that wasn’t enough they all made sure to punish her in other ways; from Piper pulling her hair to Cait reaching out and twisting one of her nipples sharply, to even sweet, dear Curie reaching out a hand to slap her across her face.

“That is for all the ‘orrible things you have done!” She scoffed, and raised her hand to snap her fingers. On cue Chelsea opened her mouth, and in a similar quick response Cait spit over Curie’s shoulder right into it. Before Chelsea could close her lips Curie had made sure to join in on the dismissive gesture, spitting squarely on her former friend’s tongue and slapping her cheek hard once more. Chelsea merely swallowed in obedience, and continued to get desperately drilled at the mercy of three fat cocks.

It was hard to tell exactly when and if Chelsea hit her orgasms; by this point she lived her life in such a depraved state that it was likely her body couldn’t even muster them anymore. She would tense up and she would whimper, but it was impossible to tell if it was from her own orgasmic bliss or simply the ache of being stretched so wide. They couldn’t even ask her, as being trapped underground for so long had made their former friend what was effectively a feral fuckbeast. Trainable perhaps, even able to beg for more cock under the right circumstances, but she lived her life in the space between an animal and a tool. Something to be enjoyed, not respected. Something to punish, not care for.

When the three women hit their own peaks, it was much more noteworthy. Both Curie and Cait throbbed with hunger as their cocks spasmed against each other, and together they started to flood Chelsea’s pussy with their heavy cream. Meanwhile Piper was rolling her hips from side to side to drag her cock against the insides of Chelsea’s ass, and as she did it she could feel her own cum squirting up into that void. She shook violently, clutched onto Chelsea’s breasts, and unloaded all she could manage from underneath her.

Soon the three girls were done; all of them rather satisfied at another visit to their bitch well-performed. When they started to pull themselves away and get dressed once more, they left their cumfilled Chelsea laying on the floor, shivering from the cold and dripping cum from her holes. Her pussy was the most filled by far; oozing out across her thighs towards her knees and making a sizeable puddle on the ground. A puddle that Chelsea; quite naturally, would have to slurp up soon.

“Well, another day down.” Piper rolled her shoulders, and gave one last look at the naked slut on the floor behind them. Of all the three of them Chelsea’s betrayal hurt her the most...and it was perhaps for that reason that she felt the most vindication at seeing her former lover laying there naked, filled, and abused. The reporter scoffed, adjusted her newsboy cap against her head, and started marching towards the exit. “Let’s go, girls. We got a long fight ahead of us.”

Cait and Curie merely followed suit, leaving their former friend behind them. What Piper said was true; they had a long few battles ahead of them, and it was going to be a run of dark times. They would be suffering quite a bit in the war against the Brotherhood, but...at least they had a bit of broken comfort to enjoy when they had the time.

Chelsea had gotten them into this, and giving them comfort with her dirty holes was the least the fuck addled, broken whore could offer.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough futa sex is a mod I would definitely pay to download.
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
